Talk:The Reaper
Persona 3 For the Persona 3 version of the Reaper's stats, I believe it is incorrect to list him as "Resisting" every element. This comment is based on using Fire Break on him only to see no difference in the damage output of Agi skills. If he truly was "Resisting" Fire, Fire Break should have at least doubled the damage, yet no change was observed at all. I should mention this observation was made in hard mode of the FES version of Persona 3, however. 21:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Persona 4: Golden Reaper Discussion. The Reaper in Persona 4 Golden seems to show up in the first playthrough in my game, usually after opening 20-22 chests. Anyone else confirm/deny in theirs?SNUBBIRTH13 (talk) 21:28, December 11, 2012 (UTC) : I can confirm this. I've run into a chest with a terrifying presence twice now, once while I was going to save Kanji in the Steamy Bathhouse fairly early on in the game, and again just now after reading a message online on how to farm him. I've also been hearing the chain sound throughout my entire playthrough, so yes, he is available on first playthrough. Also, it's true that (at least in golden) the chain sound with the chance of spawning him is always on the 22nd box opening, so counting up to 20 boxes and then going to save is a viable way of farming him, especially with static floors that never change (ex. Yukiko's Castle Floor 5). Note that the chain sound WILL disappear if it's begun and you've: Left the floor it was on, gotten into a battle, opened a chest that didn't have him; So it is best to save on the 20th chest, and then go to a floor with 2 chests and reload as necessary. 20:23, December 29, 2012 (UTC) : Update: If you're unlucky enough to have a Shadow attack you from the 21st chest (you can hear the chains as the dialogue says a Shadow jumps out) then it will reset the chest counter as well. Or not...seems like sometimes it does and sometimes it doesn't. 21:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) : So in other words its no guarantee that he will appear just when you open the 22th chest like its indicated here on the reaper page?! : tried to farm him by opening the 4chest on yukiko1 and 1chest22times in magatsu but just no succes /mfg Olli : SPEEDY3003 (talk) 20:27, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : If all of those have already been received as well, the Reaper drops the Omnipotence Orb, an accessory which voids all attacks excluding Almighty. : Thats not correct - got and equipped the Armor for everyone but he's still dropping it. Seems there is only a %chance that he drops the accessoire.... /mfg Olli : SPEEDY3003 (talk) 08:08, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ''Persona 4'' Reaper Loot Just curious: is it one Omnipotence Orb for the entire party and done, or will it drop them in the same manner as Ultimate Weapons and Godly Robes? -- 00:27, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Persona 3: FES Cheat engine says The Reaper's hp is 5000 not 4444, tho this was done early game 00:52, September 6, 2014 (UTC) PS2 P4 chests Reading elsewhere that the Reaper replaces trapped treasure chests in NG+ cycle. And I haven't been hit with any trapped treasure chests in my current cycle. Has anyone gotten a trapped chest in P4 during a second cycle (Halved HP, Halved SP, Monster-in-a-Box)? Great Mara (talk) 21:50, October 12, 2014 (UTC) 17, not 21 I am playing Persona 4: Golden for the Vita, I am in Magatsu Inaba/Magatsu Mandala on a new game plus, and having counted twice, it seems that here the Reaper spawns after opening 17 chests instead of 21, and can be accessed on the 18th, not the 22nd. The Reaper did not appear on the 22nd chest either time, but appeared on the 18th in the case of the first (the second, there were no available chests left). All the same rules apply--no confronting Shadows while he's in the area, no leaving the floor or the dungeon, both will void his appearance. Am in the process of testing a third time, requesting this page be edited if someone else can confirm beforehand or if anyone else can give any information. Chris (talk) 05:05, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Persona 5 It seems The Reaper can talk during a Hold Up executed by Protagonist (Persona 5). This shows the first time The Reaper can talk and the words "Me no want to talk to you! Me just want to hear your screams!" describe The Reaper's personality. --Cococrash11 (talk) 00:41, June 15, 2017 (UTC)